


Magic

by aruarudayo



Series: Memories [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheesy Magic Tricks, Cheesy One Liners, F/M, Fluff, Really this entire thing is just incredibly cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/pseuds/aruarudayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when John asked Rose out with a trick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> The trick referred to is here! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRA3qXuwjjI
> 
> prompt from meruz

“Hey, Rose, Rose!”

John runs up to Rose with a deck of cards in his hand, unable to contain the mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

Rose knows him well enough to understand what he wants before he even says it. “I’m assuming that you’ve acquired a new trick.”

John’s face falters a bit, somewhat uneasy that she can read him that well. “Yeah…It doesn’t feel as great when you say it before me though; it’s like you spoiled the surprise.”

“I’m sorry. It’s easy to read your body language though.” When John frowns a little more, she quickly adds, “It’s a good thing. It means you’re honest.”

“Oh, okay.” Rose is pleased when his smile returns. “Anyway, as you already guessed, I learned a new trick and I was hoping to test it on you.”

“Are you sure you want to test it on me? I have a tendency to figure out your tricks.”

John shrugs. “Yeah, that kind of sucks, but it really has to be you. See, you told me in a dream to flip over a card in this deck of cards and that at this moment, you’d be thinking of that card right now and you would do something for me when I showed it to you.”

“What sort of something?”

“Anything I ask.”

Rose thinks it over briefly. John’s magic abilities are average at best, so she has a pretty good chance of winning this bet. “All right, I can make a wager like that.”

John’s grin grows wider. He shows her the box of cards. “See, I’m not doing anything to it. Now, what card are you thinking of?”

“The ace of hearts.”

John takes the deck out and starts thumbing through the red cards until white peeks out between them. The ace of hearts. Just to prove his point, he goes through the rest of the deck, which is still turned over. 

He hands the ace to her. “See? It worked!”

Rose stares at the card before turning it over. A blue card. She grabs the deck and flips it over, finding more blue on the other side. 

John expects her to call him out on the trick, but Rose just starts to laugh. “In hindsight, that was a poor wager,” she says. “I won’t deconstruct your trick; the fact remains that I have to do something for you even though I know how you did it.” 

“Gee, thanks. I guess.”

“Now, what do you want me to do?”

A blush rises to John’s cheeks. “Well, I was sort of hoping you would go out with me.”

“You went through an awful lot of trouble for something you could have just asked outright.” 

“Yeah, I know. I wanted to impress you though.”

Rose smiles at John’s sheepishness. “Consider myself impressed then.” She leans in, her lips pressing to his in a chaste kiss. 

When they part, John gazes dazedly at her. “So I guess that’s a yes?”

Rose kisses him again.

 

Years in the future, but not many…

“Hey John?”

“What is it, Rose?”

“Do you remember when you asked me out?”

“Yeah, it was sort of the dorkiest thing I’d ever done around you. And that’s saying something.”

“Do you remember how your entire premise was that ‘I had told you in a dream’?”

“Yeah. Even while I was saying it I knew it sounded like a really bad pick up line.”

“The night before, I had seen you in a dream too, doing exactly as we had done. I forgot it at the time, but I guess when my Seer powers activated it started coming back to me.” Her eyes seem to glow as she stares at him. “That means we were fated, weren’t we?”

He lightly touches his forehead to hers, meeting her gaze and grinning. “I’d like to think of it more like magic.”


End file.
